El Castigo del Tiempo
by MrRayney
Summary: A Naruto se le atora la tostadora en la mano...y así comienza el desastre. Espero que muchos entiendan la referencia de donde viene este One-Shot.


Buenas tardes queridos lectores, hoy les traigo un fics…que en realidad está basado en una de mis casita del horror favoritas de los Simpsons, así que disfrútenlo, espero les guste.

* * *

**El Castigo del tiempo**

Era una mañana apacible en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban , los ninjas hacían sus misiones habituales y los puestos abrían, en cierto departamento un rubio con una gran sonrisa y una chica de cabellos rosas desayunaban tranquilamente sin problemas.

-"Sakura-chan debo decir que en toda mi vida he tenido mis problemas, ya sabes con el Kyubi, la huida de Sasuke y que una organización llena de asesinos me persiguen, pero sentado aquí contigo la persona que más quiero en este mundo me hace decir…que soy un chico en verdad afortunado"- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-"¡NARUTO SE TE ATORO LA MANO EN EL TOSTADOR"- Grito Sakura bastante asustada.

-"¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"- Dijo el rubio levantándose a toda velocidad y golpeando la tostadora para quitársela de encima, después de unos segundos de pánico en el que Naruto golpeo toda la cocina, por fin pudo quitársela de encima.

-"¡NARUTO LO TIENES DE NUEVO!"- Grito Sakura de nuevo preocupada, el rubio se levantó de golpe y comenzó a gritar y golpear la tostadora contra las paredes dejando un muy buen desorden.

Tras unas horas y un departamento que necesitaría mucha reparación, Naruto cargo la tostadora, después de todo él la había roto y el la iba a reparar.

-"¿Seguro que puedes repararlo Naruto?"-Pregunto algo insegura Sakura.

-"No te preocupes Sakura-chan, no creo que haya problema, somos ninjas y los ninjas pueden hacer cualquier cosa"- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-"Naruto como dices somos ninjas no somos ingenieros"- Dijo Sakura con una gotita en su nuca.

-"Por favor Sakura-chan, no creo que sea difícil, podemos multiplicarnos, utilizar el chakra para devastadores ataques o curarnos, no creo que un simple tostador sea tan difícil como lo que hacemos comúnmente"-Dijo Naruto.

-"Como quieras son tus cosas"- Dijo Sakura volviendo con su desayuno.

_**En el sótano…**_

-"¡IMPRESIONANTE! No tenía idea que tuviera un sótano"- Dicho esto Naruto puso la tostadora sobre una mesita.

-"Muy bien, a trabajar, no creo que sea tan difícil, con las herramientas adecuadas"- Dijo Naruto sacando un sello explosivo y poniéndolo encima de la tostadora.

Después de una hora de explosiones, lo que parecen ser kunais golpeando algo metálico y Naruto maldiciendo como si no hubiera mañana, término de arreglar la tostadora…lo raro es que tenía tecnología que se supone en esa época.

-"Y Sakura-chan no creía que podría hacerlo, ahora el pan de la victoria…y decían que era raro que cargara pan en mi chamarra"- Dijo Naruto sacando un pedazo de pan de su chamarra y poniéndolo en la tostadora, pronto esta comenzó a sacar un par de chispazos y sonidos raros, Naruto decidió tomar la tostadora para revisarla pero cuando la toco este desapareció.

-"¿Qué demonios?"- Dijo Naruto apareciendo en un lugar de rayas amarillas y moradas con muchos relojes volando a su alrededor, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y un foco se prendió encima de su cabeza.

-"Genial, debo de ser la primera persona que ha viajado en el tiempo"- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, cuando de repente un DeLorean DMC-12.

-"Lo siento, pero eres la tercera persona"- Dijo un hombre de cabello blanco y bata blanca de laboratorio.

-"Hey Doc, no es por molestarlo, pero tenemos que irnos rápido"- Dijo un chico de cabello castaño.

-"Cierto Marty, nos vemos después Naruto"- Dicho esto el DeLorean desapareció y Naruto se encontró en una jungla con dinosaurios deambulando libremente.

-"Cielos…estoy cuando los dinosaurios dominaban en la tierra…ahora… ¿Dónde está la abuela?"- Dijo Naruto aunque esto último en forma de broma y comenzó a reír un poco.

**En la oficina del Hokage…**

-"¿Tsunade-sama?"- Pregunto Shizune mientras veía que su maestra se detuvo un momento.

-"Por alguna razón Shizune…quiero golpear a Naruto"- Dijo Tsunade.

**De vuelta con Naruto…**

-"Ahora bien… ¿Qué es lo que me dijo Iruka-sensei cuando me gradué?"- Dijo Naruto mientras una imagen de Iruka apareció en su cabeza.

-"Naruto, si alguna vez viajas en el tiempo y te encuentras en la época de los dinosaurios, recuerda esto no vayas a tocar nada porque el más mínimo cambio puede alterar el flujo del tiempo tal y como lo conocemos"- Dijo la imagen de Iruka desapareciendo de la mente de Naruto.

-"Muy bien…solo debo quedarme quietecito y sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco"- Dijo Naruto, pero de pronto un gran mosquito se paró cerca de el comenzando a molestar al rubio.

-"Déjame en paz"- Dijo Naruto matando el bicho con un gran manotazo, Naruto vio el mosco muerto y después su mano.

-"Jejejeje…era un simple mosco…que gran cambio puede pasar si mato a un simple mosco… ¿Verdad?"- Pregunto Naruto, un perezoso bastante grande paso cerca de el y simplemente levanto los hombros, la tostadora comenzó a sacar chispas de nuevo y Naruto fue tele transportado de nuevo al presente.

-"Bueno no se ve nada diferente"- Dijo Naruto al ver el sótano, subió a su apartamento y vio que todo estaba normal…hasta que una luz verde comenzó a inundar toda la aldea y mucha gente se dirigio hacia una gran cúpula, Naruto lo que le sorprendió fue que todos ellos tenían la ropa que utilizaba Gai y Rock Lee, Naruto preocupado entro en la cúpula.

-"¡QUE EL ESPIRITU DE LA JUVENTUD ESTE EN USTEDES MIS QUERIDOS ESCLAVOS!"- Dijo Rock Lee en una pantalla gigante, la boca de Naruto cayó en picada al suelo.

-"¡¿PORQUE DEMONIOS CEJOTAS ESTA HAY?!"- Dijo Naruto bastante sorprendido, todos miraron a Naruto bastante sorprendido.

-"Al parecer Naruto-kun está algo alterado, pero no es nada que una buena reeducación no pueda reparar"- Dicho esto Rock Lee desapareció, Naruto miro por una ventana y vio como el monte donde se supone deben estar las caras de los Hokages fueron remplazadas por caras de Rock Lee en diversas poses.

-"¡SERAS IDIOTA NARUTO!"- Dijo Sakura dándole un coscorrón a Naruto bastante fuerte.

-"¿Por qué me pegas…Sakura-chan?"- Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al darse cuenta como su amiga y novia llevaba ese traje verde.

-"¿Acaso no recuerdas que Rock Lee es amo y señor del mundo entero?"- Dijo Sakura.

"¡¿QUE?!"- Pregunto Naruto bastante sorprendido.

-"Gracias idiota por el problema en el que nos metiste"- Dijo Ino igual vestida como Lee y bastante molesta.

-"Que problemático"- Dijo Shikamaru igual de somnoliento como siempre.

Todos fueron enviados a una gran sala y sentarse en sillas perfectamente alineadas.

-"Ahora muéstrenme esa gran sonrisa que hay en sus espíritus"- Dijo Lee, mientras varios ganchos salieron de las sillas y obligaron a todos a sonreír.

-"Dejen que el gancho hagan su trabajo"- Dijo Lee.

-"¿De qué te estas riendo?"- Pregunto Neji que a su lado tenía a Shikamaru, después de un buen rato, todos fueron llamados a la siguiente sala.

-"Muy bien, aquí viene la parte que se a todos les gusta, un par de galletas, leche tibia…"- Decía Lee.

-"Que bien, esto no parece tan mal"- Dijo Naruto en un suspiro de alivio.

-"Y una lobotomía frontal"- Dijo Lee.

-"¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?!"- Pregunto Naruto bastante alterado, sorpresivamente detrás de el apareció Sasuke.

-"No es tan malo dobe, ellos simplemente te meten un gancho por la nariz y te sacan un pedazo de tu cerebro…incluso deja que te lo quedes mira hasta lo nombre Itachi"- Dijo Sasuke mostrándole su pedazo de cerebro a Naruto y este vio como comenzaba a hablarle como si fuera un bebe.

-"Vamos Naruto…"- Dijo Ino con expresión en blanco.

-"Únetenos…"- Ahora el que hablo fue Kakashi.

-"Es la verdadera…felicidad"- Dijo por ultimo Sakura que al igual que todos su cara estaba en blanco.

-"¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…!- Grito Naruto bastante asustado y corrió de vuelta a casa aunque tuvo que evadir, ninjas, perros guardianas y todo tipo de trampas.

-"¡AL PASADO!"- Dijo Naruto y como si la tostadora le entendiera comenzó a sacar destellos y pronto el desapareció volviendo a la época de los dinosaurios.

-"Ahora si…no tocar…"- Dijo Naruto mientras recuperaba el aliento, cuando sintió un rugido detrás suyo, Naruto se giró y grito de miedo al ver que se trataba de un T-Rex, Naruto comenzó a escapar del T-Rex que gracias a su entrenamiento ninja pudo evadir todo en su camino sin tocar nada sabiendo que si hacia algo mal arruinaría el futuro, llegando a la orilla de una playa, intento recuperar el aliento y se sentó…lo que no vio fue que se sentó encima de lo que parecería el primer pez que gano la capacidad de caminar y respirar en tierra.

-"Muy bien…esto es malo"- Dijo Naruto cuando de nuevo la tostadora comenzó a brillar y Naruto como siempre desapareció en un destello azul.

Naruto salió del sótano y reviso su departamento al no ver nada raro, miro por la ventana y no vio nada raro aunque las calles estaban desiertas.

-"¿Dónde están todos?"- S pregunto el rubio cuando sintió todo temblar y su techo ser removido de su lugar, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de terror, delante de el se encontraban un Konohamaru y una Moegi gigantes.

-"Mira un bicho parecido al jefe… ¿Lo aplastamos?"- Pregunto el Konohamaru gigante.

-"Bueno"- Dijo con simpleza Moegi.

Naruto grito de terror mientras volvía al sótano y con la tostadora volvió de nuevo a la época con los dinosaurios.

Naruto se mantuvo quieto cuando de repente el T-rex apareció de nuevo cuando Naruto se disponía a huir no pudo evitar estornudar en la cara del dinosaurio, el gran dinosaurio estornudo y cayó muerto, esto fue un efecto en cadena ya que cada dinosaurio cayó muerto, en pocos segundos cada dinosaurio en frente de Naruto estaba muerto.

-"Oh mierda"- Dijo Naruto volviendo al presente.

Cuando Naruto salió de su sótano vio que ya no estaba el departamento en vez de eso una gran mansión, entrando en la cocina se encontró con una escena que lo dejo todo rojo, hay frente a el estaban Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, una chica de cabello rojo y lentes, Anko y Kurenai, todas con pequeñas prendas de vestir y una sexy sonrisa en cada una.

-"Naruto-kun ¿Dónde estabas? No vez que no te he visto desde la mañana"- Dijo Sakura ronroneándole en la oreja al rubio que hizo quedarse blanco.

-"Frentona no te lo acapares"- Dijo Ino empujando a Sakura.

-"Ino-chan recuerda es mi turno de pasar el dia con el"- Dijo tímidamente la ojos perla.

-"Hokage-sama, recuerde que tiene una misión A para mostrar su valentía y coraje ante los demás"- Dijo Anko apareciendo detrás de Naruto.

-¿Soy Hokage?"- Pregunto Naruto.

-"Por supuesto Naruto-Kun"- Dijo Tenten.

-"Y todas ustedes… ¿Son mis novias?"- Pregunto Naruto.

-"Que pregunta más estúpida idiota, por supuesto que sí o que ya no recuerdas la noche de pasión que pasamos tú, yo y Temari, el mejor trió de mi vida"- Dijo Anko con una sonrisa.

-"¡ESTE ES EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA! Lo único que sería mejor este día… ¿Alguien podía traerme un tazón de ramen por favor?"- Pregunto Naruto, todas se quedaron viendo entre sí.

-"¿Qué es el ramen, Naruto-kun?"- Pregunto Temari, la sonrisa de Naruto comenzó a romperse y una expresión de terror fue remplazada.

-"!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡"- Dijo Naruto corriendo al sótano y tomando la tostadora, mientras tanto arriba un relámpago cayo y varios condimentos para una deliciosa sopa comenzaron a caer.

-"Que mal está lloviendo"- Dijo Sakura.

-"Justo los días que le gustan a Naruto-Kun"- Dijo la chica de cabello rojo, mientras que a un lado de la casa se encontraba una piscina en forma de tazón, donde todos los condimentos estaban cayendo y el pronto la piscina que de alguna manera se calentó, olía realmente rico y se veía delicioso.

Naruto apareció de nuevo en su sótano y salió de este pero abriendo la puerta se encontró con Kakashi.

-"Kakashi-sensei"- Dijo feliz Naruto.

-"Lo siento Naruto pero aun no te encuentras en tu tiempo, yo puedo llevarte pero tienes que hacer…"- Pero cuando Kakashi estaba por terminar la frase, su cabeza salió volando y su cuerpo cayo, detrás de él se encontraba una Hinata con un hacha y con sangre en su cuerpo con lo que parecen mechones de cada uno de sus conocidos cocidos a su chaqueta.

-"Un universo bastante inquietante"- Dijo Hinata, mientras Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces bajo de nuevo al sótano mientras una Hinata que gritaba "QUEDATE CONMIGO NARUTO-KUN" le perseguía con hacha en mano, Naruto tomo la tostadora y fue de regreso a la época de los Dinosaurios.

-"¡¿PORQUE NO ACEPTAS MIS SENTIMIENTOS?!"- Grito la Hinata destruyendo todo el sótano como una loca.

De nuevo en la época de los dinosaurios, Naruto respiraba rápidamente, pero esta vez no de cansancio si no de enojo.

-"No tocar nada ¡VOY A TOCAR LO QUE ME DE LA GANA! Tajuu Kakebushin no jutsu"- Dijo Naruto invocando a sus clones de sombras, todos miraron a Naruto esperando órdenes.

-"¡DESTRUYAN TODO!"- Dijo Naruto original, a lo que los clones gritaron de emoción y comenzaron a destrozar todo.

Debido a esto, el flujo del tiempo comenzó a cambiar debido a lo que hacía Naruto en el pasado, una Konoha robótica con seres antropomórficos, una Konoha debajo del mar, una Konoha hecha de papel, más y más cosas pasaban mientras Naruto destruía el pasado.

Mientras tanto cerca de la tierra una nave espacial sobrevolaba el lugar, dentro de la nave se encontraban dos seres de un ojo, parecidos a pulpos.

-"Ese estúpido humano, jugando con la corriente espacio/tiempo"- Dijo uno de los pulpos.

-"Poco a poco deshaciendo el tejido de la realidad"- Dijo el otro pulpo, que comenzaron a reír como maniáticos, después de un momento un destello azul los cubrió y ahora tenían las caras de las personas con las que se encontró Naruto en el DeLorean.

-"¿Qué nos pasó Kodos y…porque pareces un científico loco?"- Pregunto el pulpo con cara adolescente.

-"Silencio"- Dijo el pulpo con la cara del científico.

Después de unos minutos, el mundo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, Naruto salió del sótano y cuando abrió la puerta de su cocina vio sentada a Sakura, aun desayunando.

-"¿Estas bien Naruto?"- Pregunto Sakura al ver a un Naruto algo cansado, al oír la voz de Sakura rápidamente la tomo de los hombros.

-"¿Cómo me llamo? ¿Cómo se llama la aldea? ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Cuál es mi comida favorita? ¡ DÍMELO, DÍMELO POR FAVOR!" Pidió Naruto mientras agitaba violentamente a Sakura, la kunoichi se apartó del rubio y se resistió las ganas de golpearlo.

-"Te llamas Naruto Uzumaki, la aldea se llama Konoha, es Sábado y te gusta el Ramen…por dios Naruto ¿Por qué tan alterado?"- Pregunto Sakura, Naruto se calmó un poco.

-"Nada Sakura-chan…nada, terminemos nuestro desayuno"- Dijo Naruto mientras los dos se sentaron a terminar sus respectivos desayunos, cuando se sentaron, Naruto vio como Sakura tenía una larga lengua de lagarto y con ella terminaba su comida.

-"…Nadie es perfecto"- Dijo Naruto cansado pero ya no importándole nada y terminaba de comer su desayuno.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, la verdad estaba viendo las casitas del horror, son mis especiales favoritos en esa época del año, asi que quise intentar hacer una versión con Naruto, no iba a esperar a finales de año para subirlo, asi que espero lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
